codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Administrative Zone Massacre
Massacre Euphemia for the whole day makes a public announcement, She will be setting up the Special Administrative Zone of Japan (SAZ) where Elevens/ Japanese will have their titles ,names ,rights and be called Japanese again. This angers many members of the royal family and may Elevens are also not convinced of this proposition. However Euphemia eventually convinces everyone she is serious and a new age is about to begin. Schneizel also sees it as a good choice for Euphemia makes things easier by doing this. All of a sudden Euphemia runs to the podium and asks the Japanese people to kill themselves. When she realizes that they won't do it, she decides to shoot everyone in the stadium. Dalton tries to confront her but ends up getting shot as well. Suzaku who was unconscious due to coming in contact with C.C.. tries to stop the soldiers but because he's also Japanese, they try to kill him as well. Feeling disturbed by the entire incident, Lelouch tries to leave and manages to pass Dalton unscatched because the later is wounded. Inside Gawain, C.C is surprised about this incident but Lelouch tells her that this is not his doing. Upon seeing Lelouch's active Geass eye, C.C understands that what happened then. Zero, he now realizes that the only thing they can do now is to make the most out of the incident. After destroying Britannian planes, he issues order to the Black Knights stating that Euphemia has become their enemy and the Special Administrative Japan was just a trap. He orders the group to destroy Britannia army and save the Japanese. Lelouch then cries and gives his final order: to find and kill Euphemia. all Japanese including Karen are outraged and agree beat Euphemia to death. Guren Nishiki and Toudou's Zangetsu frame prove more than a match for all the Britannian frame present. While trying to stop a frame from shooting at civilian, Kallen realizes that the pilot is none other than Euphemia Kallen charges, however, Zero already arrives on the scene with Gawain. He dismantles Euphemia's frame using Slash Harken. Euphie Ejects, Despite this, she picks up an automatic rifle to shoot at Gawain and Guren Nishiki. Eventually she runs out of ammunition so Zero comes out of Gawain and proceeds to approach Euphemia. Suzaku is frantically looking for Euphemia and finds her, directly infront of Zero. Euphemia trys to convince Lelouch to kill the Japanese with her because he is not Japanese , something Suzaku does not hear. However Zero refuses and instead shoots her near her heart, mortally wounding her. Suzaku is driven completely Berserk and charges at Gawain however Gawain escapes and Suzaku rescues Euphemia and brings her to the Avalon. However it is too late as by the time he gets to the Avalon her wound is so grave that she dies while being treated. Aftermath Zero and the Black Knights now decide its the last straw and decide to contact all Pocket Rebel Groups , Guerrillas and Citizens to start a complete and total Assault on Tokyo Settlement , The Seat of Britannian power over all of area 11.